


Day Four: Nightmare

by zizzlekwum



Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Angst du Mortain, F/M, Fluff, Nightmare, Wayhaven31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is a little company.
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952815
Kudos: 4





	Day Four: Nightmare

I awaken with a start, breathing heavily. A quick glance at my clock tells me it’s just past three in the morning. Groaning, I throw the covers off of my legs, grabbing my fuzzy blanket from the floor and wrapping it around my shoulders as I stand. As I leave my room, it takes me a minute to realize where I’m going, and I only really process it when I’m standing outside Adam’s door.

Suddenly wondering if this is one of the rare nights he’s actually sleeping, I hesitate, but before I can make a decision, the door is opening to reveal Adam.

“Is everything all right?” he inquires, his brows raised in concern.

I clear my throat. “I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to watch a movie?” I ask with feigned nonchalance.

He frowns. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I… don’t want to go back to sleep tonight,” I tell him as a way of explanation, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Understanding flashes across his face and he pulls open the door fully, stepping back to let me in. “I assume you have one in mind already?”

I make my way to his couch, sitting down as I grab the remote from the coffee table. “I was thinking something Marvel?”

Adam’s lips twitch. “As I suspected,” he states, sitting beside me.

Grinning, I use the remote to open Netflix. “Hey, what can I say? Marvel movies are fantastic!”

He gives a huff of laughter. “Something you are sure to remind me of regularly,” he quips, his lips quirking upward.

“Oh, just be quiet and pay attention,” I tell him, selecting a movie. “This is one of my favorites!” Curling my legs underneath me, I pull my blanket tighter around my shoulders as the opening scene starts. Adam settles into his seat beside me, and we both turn our attention to the TV screen.

* * *

It’s only when the credits start rolling that Adam glances over at Sam again, finding her eyes closed, breath soft in her slumber. He contemplates moving her, but she clearly doesn’t want to be alone right now, so he dismisses the idea, opting instead to put on another movie she likes. He tells himself it’s so she can have something to watch if she happens to wake up; at the very least, it’s certainly not because he enjoys learning about her and her interests.

When Sam’s head finds its way to rest on his shoulder during her much-needed sleep, he decides not to move, because what kind of team leader would he be to disturb her when she so obviously needs the rest? And if he just happens to also enjoy the comforting feeling of her body leaning against his? Well, nobody has to know.


End file.
